True Love Never Dies
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: Sara had lost the love of her life, but had she?
1. Chapter 1

She had lost the love of her life, but had she really?

* * *

_Panama_

The nights were torture. Unbearable. During the day was doable; Sara had company and listened to the conversation of others. What LJ wanted for dinner. How much Sofia loved the little house on the beach. Lincoln's unspoken words, just an array of facial expressions. But nighttime was a whole other matter. Plunged into darkness, Sara saw his face each time she closed her eyes. It bore into her soul like a hot iron rod, the pain too much to bear. The only sound she heard every night, apart from her own muffled sobs, were the waves crashing; even through the waves she could hear Michael's voice. "I love you, Sara."

It had been exactly 8 weeks since it all happened. 8 weeks since Michael broke Sara out of Miami Dade; 8 weeks since Michael died saving her life; 8 weeks since her heart shattered. It was not getting any easier. If anything, every day seemed longer, more painful, more agonizingly difficult to get through.

Lincoln's heart was also broken, but he had done a better job of hiding it than his grieving sister-in-law. He'd promised Michael he'd do absolutely everything in his power to take care of Sara, and her unborn child, the child Michael would never meet. And he would keep his promise until he took his last breath. After all, Michael saved his life, more than once, and he would do anything, anything in the world to repay him. But he was gone. Lincoln didn't cry. He never cried. Instead he disconnected from the world at night, when Sofia was sound asleep beside him and when his son, his precious son, was dead to the world. Of course, he heard Sara's cries, each and every night. He heard her heart breaking and he heard her anger and upset. He also heard her being sick every night, a combination of pregnancy and crying so hard for so long. He often thought about going in to comfort her, tell her it will get better, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Plus, Sara would never want anyone else's arms around her. Only Michael's, and he weren't coming back.

She struggled to eat, small mouthfuls at a time was usually all she could manage despite Sofia's growing concerns. "Your baby needs food," she'd tell Sara, placing plates of fresh cooked food in front of her, pleading with her to eat. One day last week Sara had had enough and after Sofia's non-stop pleading with food for over an hour, she picked up the plate of seafood spaghetti and threw it against the wall. No one said anything and Sara cleaned up the mess, in silence and went and sat on the beach for three hours, crying her eyes out and calling Michael's name.

Each time she felt there were no more tears to come, more came. If it wasn't for the tiny life growing inside her she was certain she would have ended her life and gone to join Michael in heaven. She felt incredibly selfish at times. As a doctor, she knew she was neglecting her body and that of her unborn child. She tried, she really did. But the life had been sucked out of her. She had loved Michael with everything she had. It scared her when she first felt the love towards him. It felt as though she was falling down a slippery slope, gathering speed at an alarming pace until CRASH. It all ended. And it did. The love of her life, her best friend, her soulmate. Taken from her because of herself. And she had to live with that for the rest of her life.

* * *

First chapter of this FanFic, my first attempt! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Panama

God knows how, but Sofia had managed to persuade Sara to visit a doctor for a check on the baby. Sofia was worried. Sara had been through so much, and the amount of stress and heartache inside her mustn't be good for the precious little life growing inside her. Lincoln and LJ drove them to the local hospital and waited outside while Sofia accompanied Sara. She had a small bump already but no indication to how far along she was. The sickness was still heavily present though, but an old wives tale said that sickness meant a healthy baby. Just before they reached the hospital, Sara placed a hand for the very first time on her stomach and a tiny smile escaped her lips. Sofia's eyes welled up; it was the first small sign of happiness from Sara since it happened and deep down she knew that Sara was holding on for the sake of her child. She squeezed Sara's hand gently and smiled.

"Mrs Scofield?" A nurse stuck her head out of the door. "We're ready for you."

Sara got up slowly, followed by Sofia and walked into the nurse's room.

"I'm Annie, the midwife," she began. She looked up at Sara and immediately felt concerned.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked. "You look awfully tired."

And with that, Sara collapsed in her chair, loud, audible sobs coming from her mouth. She cried at the fact that Michael wasn't with her at her first midwife appointment. She cried because she was tired. She cried because it wasn't fair. And most of all she cried for him. For Michael. Her Michael. Her heart broke all over again. Sofia rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Shhhh, Sara, it's ok." She kissed the top of her head. "It's ok, you can cry all you want."

She held her for another 5 minutes until her sobs died down into small hiccups. She wiped the tears from her eyes and exhaled.

"I…I'm sorry," she said.

"Its ok dear, it's ok." She gave her a glass of ice-cold water and Sara drank it fast. "I don't know what's the matter with you but I can see you're incredibly hurt and broken up inside."

"My husband died two months ago," she began, staring at the wall in front of her. "He died saving me and our baby. It should be him here with me today."

The midwife took Sara's hand in her own and looked at her with big gentle eyes.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Your husband sounds like an incredibly brave man and he would be so proud of you." Sara wiped away an escaped tear.

"But you have to look after yourself. This little baby needs you, in every way possible and you have to keep strong. Let's pop you up on the bed and make a quick scan shall we?"

Sara robotically maneuvered herself onto the bed and lifted up her top to make way for the gel and the scanner. Her eyes slowly moved over to the screen and she could make out the bean-shaped little being inside of her. Her baby. Her and Michael's greatest accomplishment. She could see the flicker of the heartbeat and her own heart quickened. Something inside her snapped and she promised herself she would look after herself for the sake of baby.

"You're 21 weeks gone!" The midwife exclaimed. "And baby looks perfectly healthy. Strong little heart, would you like to find out the sex?"

Sara looked over to Sofia who was mesmerized at the image on the screen.

"Go on," Sofia encouraged. "Put Linc out of his misery!"

"Ok," Sara choked. "Ok."

A boy. Her son. Their son. A mini Michael. She wished so badly that she could tell him the good news. Their baby was healthy and it was a boy. Lincoln and LJ were overjoyed. His first nephew and LJ's first cousin. That night Sofia made a dinner to celebrate the baby, finally. She was also secretly celebrating the fact that Sara had registered the little baby inside her and for the first time in months she ate a whole plate of dinner. Sure, a small portion, but it was a start.

In her bedroom facing the ocean, Sara lay on the bed staring at the photo of the scan. Her fingers traced the outline of the little person before kissing the image. She lay it next to the origami rose beside her bed, her two most treasured possessions. Apart from the memories, it was all Sara had left of Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Panama

Two months had passed. Each day was still a struggle for Sara but she was making slow progress. The baby had kept her going and at six months pregnant, she seemed to be growing by the day! Paul Kellerman had seen to her exoneration and she was now a free woman. She had cried at the news; tears of joy, tears of relief and tears of sheer gratefulness to the man that had made it all possible. If it weren't for the selflessness of her beloved Michael, she would be rotting in prison. Sara had bought a beachside apartment in California, overlooking La Jolla Cove, thanks to the hefty will left by her father and despite insisting that Lincoln, Sofia and LJ stay put in Panama, they followed her down. LJ was thrilled; he missed America so much. At just 16 he had been through so much and Sara was pleased that he could return to some form of normality.

With two bedrooms, a large open plan kitchen and living room and luxurious bathroom, Sara was sure that Michael would have adored the apartment. The smaller of the two spacious bedroom was going to be the baby's. Michael Junior. She had chosen the name the second she found out it was a boy. Baby Michael's father was the bravest and kindest man and when he was older she would explain to him why he should be proud to share his father's name. but for now, she clinged to the memory. She longed to her him whisper her name again, that slow, seductive whisper. It had so many meanings. There was the whisper of her name as they made love; the whisper when he wanted her attention; the whisper when he told her he loved her. She would do anything, anything in the world to hear his voice, but that was never going to happen. She sighed, suddenly feeling alone and too small in her apartment. She walked to the bookcase, stroking Michael's image in a photo frame.

She had three photographs of herself with Michael and they were framed. Two were in the living room; one of her, Michael and Sucre messing about in one of the rare moments of joy in the Warehouse and one of the two of them together just after they found each other thanks to Bruce. But her favourite photo of them was in a frame next to her bed. It was on their wedding day. It was right before they kissed and Michael had one hand tenderly on Sara's cheek, gazing into her hazel eyes.

Sara picked up the photo and hugged it to her chest, remembering that perfect afternoon. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered Michael slipping her wedding ring on her finger and gently kissing it, sealing with his love forever. Her eyes looked at the ring on her left hand and she raised it to her lips and gave it the lightest kiss.

"I'll love you forever."

The intimate moment was interrupted buy a rapping on the door. Recognising it as Lincoln's signal she quickly wiped her face but clung onto the photo, not ready to put it down. She opened the door and Linc immediately noticed her red eyes, and the beautiful photo.

"You ok Sar?" He asked. And for the first time in a while, Sara lost it. Her knees buckled and Lincoln caught her just in time. He carried her to the sofa and hugged her as she cried. Loud, painful sobs came from deep inside. Lincoln didn't know what to do. In all the time he had known Sara, he'd never given her a hug or provided her with any form of comfort. He was too afraid to get close to her as he knew her pain would release his. But today, he needed that release. For 4 months he had been strong for Sara, he hadn't shed a tear. As Sara sobbed in his arms he too began to weep quietly.

"Linc its not fair," Sara said between sobs. "Why was he taken from me? Why?"

"Because he loved you," he simply replied. "Because he couldn't watch the love of his life suffer for things he had started."

"I wish it was me instead of him, Linc, I wish it was me."


	4. Chapter 4

Washington State

The glare was too bright for his eyes to remain open. He shut them again for a moment and then opened them again, squinting. He didn't recognize this unfamiliar place. He could hear beeping and the sound of his own breathing but nothing else. The walls were brilliant white and the room smelt sterile, like a hospital.

A hospital.

Where was he? He could hear the 'beep' of a heart machine, he could make that out now, and as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light he began to take in his surroundings. There was a digital clock on the wall displaying the date, March 4th, exactly 4 months after is 'death'. He panicked and tries to rip out the line in his arm and the heart monitors but he hears a voice.

"Ah, Scofield. Welcome back."

Michael looks up, and is greeted by a face he does not recognize. It is a face of pure evil and wore a fake grin.

"I wondered when you would be gracing us with your presence again." The face is cold and sarcastic. Her hair is platinum blonde, poker straight and shoulder length.

"Who are you?" Michael scowls in a hoarse voice. "Where am I? Where's Sara? Where is she?"

The woman laughed.

"Sara? I have no idea. She and that rotten brother of yours vanished as soon as you broke her out. Probably for the best."

"If you've hurt them…"

"Relax Scofield, we don't know where they are."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth. They smuggled themselves into Panama and after that we lost them."

We. We?

"Who are you?"

The blonde ice lady paused for a moment. "Remember the general? Our great leader? Well, thanks to you, we not only lost Scylla but him too. He was sent to the chair last month and well, the Company almost crumbled. The deputy leaders are in prison or dead, a couple turned against us and now there are just five of us left. Loyal until the end."

"Your from The Company?" Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, I am Company. We, what's left of us, are Company. We are trying to rebuild our status which you and your barstard friends destroyed."

"You destroyed that all by yourselves."

"Watch it Scofield, I'm sure if I wanted to I could have you lover's head in a box, this time for real. Don't push me."

Michael sighed. It was no use. He was trapped here, being used as their guinea pig.

"What do you want from me?" He asked quietly. All he could see were images of Sara. Her big hazel eyes, her rich sunny hair and her beautiful face. God, please make sure she's ok. Please. He said a quick prayer in his head.

"You. We want you, Scofield. You are a genius, you know your capabilities and your mastermind would aid The Company a huge amount."

"And if I said no?"

"We find Sara, Lincoln and LJ and torture them in front of you until you agree."

"You sick animal!" Michael started, thrashing out. "Leave them alone. They've done nothing! You do what you want with me but you leave my family alone!"

"Your family, Scofield, is the reason you're here. You love for your family lead us to you. I suggest if you want your wife and your child to live then you do as I say!"

"Fuck you!" Michael yelled. "Fuck the lot of you! How do you sleep at night? Your sick!" He tried desperately to break free from the bed but it was too late.

"Doctor!" The woman shouted. "The patient is out of control! Sedate him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Washington State

It was no use. He was well and truly trapped in here, wherever he was. Was he even in the United States? Knowing how The Company worked he was probably shipped off to a research facility God knows where. They owned a few across the world, where their 'experiments' took place. Michael shuddered at the thought that he was next. They would try their hardest to brainwash him, use propaganda to make him join them. He had to think of a way out of there and find his family. Easier said than done though. He was still hooked up to a heart monitor and two IVs with various fluids in them. They bore names on the bags that he didn't recognize and he shuddered at the thought of what they were pumping into him.

He looked around him and tried to make sense of his surroundings. He needed to find a way out but it was near enough impossible. There was a single door opposite where he was lying and that was the only way out. It was probably guarded 24 hours a day, thanks to his track record of breaking out of 'impossible' places. There were no windows and no air vents, just a small room containing himself and a bed. The Company had made sure that there was no way out for him. It had been three weeks since he had first woken up here and he was frustrated with himself for the lack of progress he was mentally making. He needed a plan, and fast. His time was running out and he had to get back to his family, wherever they were. They were only safe with him.

Apart from the Ice Queen whom he now knew was called Louise, there was a doctor who also came in once every four hours to check on his obs and ensure he wasn't cracking up mentally. The doctor, a male, never uttered a word to him unless it was about his health. He wasn't unpleasant to Michael, but hardly great company. Michael noticed he was extremely withdrawn, always sighing and dark circles always consumed his eyes. It was as if he didn't want to be here. Michael wondered if he too had been forced into The Company, wondered whether his family were threatened or worse, dead.

"Do you have a family?" Michael asked him when he next came to do whatever he was doing to Michael.

The doctor ignored him, though Michael could sense he'd hit a nerve.

"Do you have a family?" He asked again.

The doctor stopped and looked up. His eyes met Michael's and Michael could see they were full of hurt and heartbreak.

"A wife. Two sons and a daughter. I'm sorry, but how is this any of your business?"

"I have a family too," Michael replied quietly. "You, all of you, made sure that they all suffered. You even threw my pregnant wife into jail for defending her and myself against one of your members. You stitched up my innocent brother and tortured my 16 year old nephew."

The doctor was silent. He finished up drawing blood from Michael and exited the room. Michael sighed. It was no use, getting him to see that they may be on the same side would be like drawing blood from a stone.

The doctor's 4-hourly check ups were the only form of human contact he had. The rest of the time he spent thinking and torturing himself with his thoughts. He thought about Lincoln, his beloved brother and how he was doing. Was LJ still with him? Was he looking out for Sara? And then there was Sara. His beautiful saving grace, his Sara. He pictured her on the pier outside that horrible warehouse they were forced into. He could remember that day clearly. She was stood facing him, her rich auburn hair blowing in the wind. She wore a smile, one that was genuine and so sincere after Michael had promised her that they would sail away and start again when it was all over. That night they had made love, so gently and tenderly with Michael promising her the world and Sara promising him her heart.

But that was then. He had let her down and broken his promise to the one good thing he had in his life. He'd never loved anyone the way he loved Sara. He simply adored every little detail about her; that dazzling smile, the way her nose scrunched up when she was angry, the soft murmurs in her sleep which caused Michael to pull her closer to him than she already was. He ached for her. It was physically painful and cut at his heart like a razor sharp knife. A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and he found himself whispering apologies to her.

"I'm sorry Sara, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and find your happiness."


	6. Chapter 6

California

I had started. Sara woke in the night to a sharp pain, unwilling to subside. She struggled out of bed and walked over to the kitchen for some paracetamol when a gush of liquid escaped her. Another painful contraction took over her body and she leant against the kitchen counter for relief. Wow, this was happening fast, she thought. When the contraction subsided she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lincoln.

"Mmmmhmm," he murmured, still half asleep.

"Linc, the baby's coming, I need to go to the hospital."

"What?! Now? Ok, oh god, ok Sara hang on were coming."

Sara hung up and waddled to the bedroom where her baby bag was on standby. But more importantly, she picked up the origami rose that lay beside her bed. It was the closest that Michael would ever be to the birth of his son and she wouldn't have the strength to push this baby out without her rose. She placed the precious bit of paper against her lips and planted a soft kiss on it before placing it inside her bra. An unusual place to keep something safe, but Sara knew if she placed it in the pocket of her tracksuit trousers it would only end up lost.

Within five minutes Sofia came bundling through the door just as another contraction took aver Sara's body.

"Ah, madre mía! He sure is on his way fast!" Sofia exclaimed. She helped Sara to her feet and Lincoln and LJ burst through the door, in a state of panic.

"LJ, grab Sara's bag," Lincoln ordered and him and Sofia helped Sara to the car. LJ looked terrified.

"It's ok LJ," Sara said with as much normality as she could manage. "I'll make sure you sit in the room when it happens!" She laughed at LJ's horrified face. "I'm kidding Mr, don't worry! Sofia will take care of me." And so will Michael, she added in her head to herself.

"Ok Sara, on your next contraction I need you to push." The doctor said, lifting his face mask to cover his mouth.

"I cant," she cried. "I haven't got the energy left, I can't do it."

"Come on sweetie," Sofia encouraged, dabbing her sweaty forehead with a cool damp flannel. "It's almost over then you will have your beautiful baby."

"I want Michael," she cried. "I need Michael! Why isn't he here?"

Sofia fought back tears. She could only imagine how difficult it must be for Sara to do this without him. She watched as Sara's tears mixed with the beads of sweat on her face. "Michael," she whimpered.

"Come on Sara, huge push for me!" The doctor exclaimed. "We can get the head out."

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed. "Michael!"

Sofia's hand was crushed but it was the least she could do for Sara. "Come on honey, one more big push and he's here!"

"I can't, I can't, and it hurts too much." She cried. She needed strength and courage. She reached for the flower tucked in her bra and pulled it out. As she clutched onto it, a tear fell down Sofia's cheek. She knew what the significance of the flower was. Sara took a deep breath in and as she gave her final push images of Michael flooded through her mind. She saw the moment they first met, their first kiss, the first time they made love. After what felt like forever she was met with the sound of shrilling cries. She did it. Her son. She opened her eyes and saw a midwife cleaning up her little boy. Sofia was laughing and crying.

"You did it!" She kissed her forehead and Sara smiled. She did do it. The midwife handed her baby to Sara and she stared down at him and smiled, her first genuine smile in months. He was perfect. 10 fingers, ten toes, an adorable little nose and his father's dazzling blue eyes. She kissed his little hand and took in his warm newborn scent.

"He's beautiful Sara," Sofia said quietly, standing back to give the new mother her space.

"I know," Sara whispered. "I know."

After a couple of moments Sofia left to tell Lincoln and LJ their new nephew and cousin had arrived into the world. She also wanted to give Sara a few minute on her own. Although this was the happiest moment in Sara's life, it was bittersweet. The way she had called out for Michael broke Sofia's heart and she knew that Sara wanted a few moments to enjoy her baby alone, and with Michael.

"Hello Michael," Sara smiled down at the precious bundle in her arms. God, he looked so much like his Daddy. His mini-me.

"You are my little miracle and I am so happy and grateful you are here. I needed saving and you are my saving grace." Tears fell from her face and she made no attempt to stop them from falling.

"I wish you could meet your daddy," she continued. "But he saved you, and he saved me, and one day when you are older I will tell you all about him." She gently stroked his tiny face with the back of her finger. She felt as though her heart would explode with pride, but she also felt it break again.

"You have no idea how much I love you Mikey, no idea. I just wish your daddy was here to see how beautiful and perfect you are. But he's watching you, he knows you're here and he will protect you for the rest of your life." She cuddled her baby a little bit tighter and quietly sobbed into his blue blanket. Lincoln knocked on the door, eager to meet his first nephew. He poked his head round and his heart dropped to see Sara crying. Vowing not to cry, he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok Sar, its ok." He looked down at the baby and was surprised to see so much of his little brother staring back.

"He's Michael's double," Sara said in between sobs. "He's perfect. I just wish Michael was here to meet him. He would be so proud, so happy."

"He is proud and he is happy," Lincoln said, the tears finally falling out of his green eyes. "He's watching over you Sara, watching both of you and I know how happy he is watching down on his favourite people."

Sara wiped her eyes and looked up, exhaling deeply. Pull yourself together, she said. Your son needs you.

"I think he wants to meet his favourite Uncle!" She passed the baby to Lincoln, knowing that the amount of love that would be given to this little boy would be incredible.


	7. Chapter 7

Washington State

Michael had the strangest dream last night. He dreamt that Sara was having their baby and he could only watch from behind a glass wall but she was totally oblivious to the fact that he was present. When the baby came out it was The General, just a minute version, and it could speak.

"I'm with Sara now Michael, she's mine now not yours!'

Michael jolted awake and rubbed his face in his hands, shaking. I have to get out of here, he thought to himself.

Everyday he had tried to make little conversation with the doctor, but he wasn't making much progress. So far, all he had managed to get out of him was the brief detail about his family and how he had been a part of the Company for three years. But something wasn't right. Each time he said 'The Company' he stiffened, as though it was a dirty word coming out of his mouth. There was something more to this doctor and Michael knew that if he could just coax it out of him then it was sure to help him escape. How he was going to earn the doctor's trust he had no idea.

He manipulated a doctor, once. But falling in love with her wasn't part of the plan. That was an added bonus, a beautiful miracle. He recalled in his mind the things they spoke about up in Dr Tancredi's office.

"Be the change you want to see in the world."

"Hmm…" Sara looked up, her blinding hazel eyes softening.

"What?" Michael half smiled.

"Nothing, that was just my senior quote."

"That was you, this whole time I was thinking it was Gandhi."

"You're very funny." That was the first time Michael had heard Sara's radiant laugh and possibly the moment he fell in love with her.

Michael snapped back to reality as the doctor entered the room.

"Hello doc," Michael said.

"Scofield," he replied rather bluntly.

"Can I ask you something?" He picked his words carefully.

"Mhhmm?"

"What if you knew your family was in danger and there was nothing you could do? They were at risk because of you."

The doctor froze, the pen falling out of his hand. "I…I don't know." His words were quiet and laced with hurt.

"What if they were threatened by the very same people threatening you?" Michael thought about saying his next word and feared the consequences, but said them anyway. "By The Company."

"What do you know?" The doctor whispered. "How do you know?" His sad eyes were filled with concern. He stared at Michael.

"I don't know anything," Michael began. "But what I do know is the look in your eyes, your withdrawn personality. Your eyes scream loss and heartbreak, something happened to get you here. And I'm scared the same thing will happen to me, and my family."

"You know nothing!" The doctor snapped angrily and charged out of the room. Michael cursed under his breath. He probably just blew his only chance of finding a way out of here.


	8. Chapter 8

California

Sara absolutely adored being a mother. Mikey was now 6 months old and changing and growing everyday. His eyes belonged to his father, a piercing blue which both broke Sara's heart and make her smile; his beautiful little smile made Sara's heart swell with pride and the way his eyes followed her around a room when she put him down made her want to pick him straight up and cradle him all through the night. She still missed Michael desperately and longed for him each moment of every day but Mikey kept her busy. He was an exceptionally good baby, only cried if he was hungry or tired, and Sara felt blessed to have such a perfect little being in her life.

She spoke about Michael to his son, laughing as she told tales of their meetings in Fox River and crying as she explained what a wonderful man his father was. But she was coping. Her son had given her a reason to live again and she promised to treasure him as if he was the most precious thing on the earth. And he was. If anything happened to her precious little boy she was sure she would die. He was half Michael, half her, and a whole amount of perfectness.

Lincoln and Sofia adored their nephew and he stayed with them once a week to give Sara some space to herself. It was Lincoln's idea and at first Sara was fiercely protective of her son, even with regards to her brother-in-law, but slowly she came round and guiltily enjoyed the one night she had to herself. Sure, she missed her baby, but appreciated the way she could soak in a hot bubble bath and imagine Michael there with her, or simply watch a couple of hours of trashy television, uninterrupted. The first couple of times she spent the night crying, guilty for leaving her son and crying for her husband, but over time she pulled herself together. She was determined to be the best possible mother to baby Michael and loved him unconditionally, like she loved Michael.


	9. Chapter 9

Washington State

Michael was bored out of his mind. He had been in captivity for over a year now and all he had seen in that time were the same four walls of the room he was kept it. Of course, he was no way permitted to venture outside for fresh air; there was too much of a risk that he would escape, like he always managed too. He was being kept there as he refused to give in to Louise's demands of joining the company. It was a risk, he knew, there was the possibility of them finding Sara and the baby, Linc and LJ but he was adamant that one day soon he would be out of there. He knew he'd missed out on so much. The last 16 months had dragged painfully and he wasn't even aware that his little boy would be turning one in a week's time. Instead, every night, he hoped and prayed that Sara and the little one were safe and well and that his brother and nephew were happy, wherever they were.

The only positive thing keeping him going was the doctor. He still came daily, to draw blood and to check his mental state and Michael had found out that his daughter was three, and his sons eight and twelve and that their names were Christopher, Riley and Hannah. Michael couldn't help think perhaps their names indeed were, instead of are.

"Afternoon Doc," Michael said, the same thing he said every time the doctor came to see him.

The doctor didn't reply.

"Geeze," Michael said. "Afternoon to you to Michael! What's rattled your cage?!"

"ENOUGH!" The doctor bellowed so loud it started Michael. He threw his folder on the floor with such force it split open and reems of paper flooded the floor.

"Why do you speak to me? Why do you insist on making conversation with me? After all you think I'm one of them don't you?"

Michael listened as he carried on, confusion seeping through his veins.

"Well, I have news for you. Finally, after 16 months of seeing you here I realize it's not right. What they are doing isn't right! I know who you are, I know your family and you are good people. You care about your family and are willing to protect them regardless of the consequences of what may happen to you."

Michael panicked. "Has… has something happened to Sara? What's happened? Tell me!" He began to yell.

"Nothing has happened. Yet. As far as I am aware. The beauty of the situation is that there are five Company operatives now and they cannot scope out the whole of the United States to find your family. Back then was different. They found mine." He punched the wall and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"They approached me 4 years ago. I was working as a research professor for Harvard, specializing in the brain. I was good at what I did and the Company decided that they wanted me. Opting out wasn't an option, so they did what they did best a threatened me with my family. I was stupid and naïve, thinking they wouldn't actually do anything, but they did. They were watching out every move for over 6 months and I had come home from work one day to my entire place on fire. My family was in there and they perished. My children, my wife, my whole family." There was a look of hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Michael offered. "I had no idea."

"You wouldn't, would you? At that point I didn't care what happened to me. I put a gun to my head but the goddamn thing jammed when I pulled the trigger. So I ended up here and instead of researching and finding cures, I kill instead." He sighed long and hard. And ran his hand through his short hair.

"I'm going to help you escape," he said quietly. Michael's heart quickened.

"The company want you for your genius brain but you belong with your family. I've heard you cry out in your sleep for Sara, it kills me to watch you, I was in the exactly same place and it's killed me."

He handed Michael a small silver key.

"This is to exit the building. There's only ever two of us here at one time, judging from your track record it shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. I'll probably get killed for allowing you to 'slip under my radar' but I really don't care anymore. I'm existing, not living."

Michael was silent for a few minutes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" The key was firm in his hand, praying this man was telling the truth. Doctor Phelps took a wallet out from his pocket and took out a small, battered photo. It was a picture of three children playing on the beach.

"Because of this. Because I cant bear the thought of another innocent person suffering at the hand of The Company."

They sat in silence for a minute or so, Michael taking in all the information.

"You need to go tonight," Phelps continued. "Louise will no doubt pay you another visit and when she does you have to overpower her. Strangle her with the line from your IV, knock her out, do what you have to. The second person in the building will be me. Unlock the door and run for your life. Don't look back, just run."


	10. Chapter 10

Washington State

This was it. Now or never. He clutched the key tightly in his hand, his heart pounding. You do this and you will be with Sara again, he told himself. He was hardly breaking out of a prison, but it might as well have been. He hadn't been outside in over a year and didn't even know where he was! But he was determined as hell to make it out, finally. Louise burst into the room and shoved a plate of food onto the small table next to the bed. A packet sandwich, an apple and a can of Coca Cola. Hardly gourmet. Michael cracked open the Coke and downed a few swigs fast, craving for the sugar rush. But as he placed the can back and began to quickly execute his plan, the small key dropped onto the floor with a clang.

"What was that?" Louise asked quickly, walking over him. Her eyes scanned the floor and picked out the silver key. As Michael bent rapidly to retrieve it, she pulled out a gun from her jacket pocket and pointed it straight into his forehead.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" She snarled at him.

Michael refused to reply.

"Answer me! Where did you get that key?" Her voice was echoing round the small room as she bellowed into his face.

"You have five seconds to tell me, Scofield, or I will blow your brains out and feed them to my dogs. You hear me?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Doctor Phelps was stood at the door, a gun pointed at Louise.

"You…you traitor!" She screamed. "How could you? After everything we did for you!"

"Everything you did for me?" He exclaimed. "You mean killing my family? Burning them to death so I could work for this bully driven organization? Face it Louise, The Company is done. Finished. Your father was fried to death and your sister had one brain cell which made her walk away from it all."

"Your family held you back!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled. "How dare you! They were innocent! My little girl was only three years old and she burnt to death! How do you sleep at night!"

"Very well, knowing this country will soon be ours." She smirked, all the while the gum still pointing between Michael's eyes.

Phelps took the gun off safety and pointed it at Louise. "You bitch." He pulled the trigger and shot her in the left knee cap. She fell to the floor, screaming.

"You…your dead! Mark my words!"

Michael jumped up and Louise's gun off the floor; he figured he may need that along his journey.

"Take this," said the doctor, thrusting $100 into his hand, as well as a cell phone. "It's untraceable. Go get your family before its too late. Hurry. I wont give her the satisfaction of finishing her off but I know she will come after you if it's the last thing she does. Get your family, be safe. Good luck, Scofield."

Michael hesitated. "Come with me," he said. "I owe you my life. Come with me."

"Thank you, but my time is done. I'm going to join my family now. Go Michael, go!"

Michael tore through the building and found a stairwell. He ran down as fast as he could, until he spotted the emergency exit sign. He unlocked it with the little silver key and the alarm sounded. All around him was forest, but he ran and didn't stop.

He figured out he was in Washington State but had no idea where he had to go. He was exhausted; he'd been running for what felt like forever and was on the verge of collapsing. Remembering he had the cellphone, he pulled it out and dialed the only number he knew by heart. He prayed it was still in operation.

"Hello?" The voice was hazy and laced with tiredness.

"Linc," he said quietly. "Linc, its me."

"What the….this better not be some sort of sick fucking joke! Who is this?!"

"It's me Linc, it's me. Please, its really me."

Lincoln sat up in bed, his heart beating as though it would come away from his body.

"How the hell? What the fuck? What's going on? Is that really you bro?"

"I've been held by The Company. I'm in Washington State. You need to come and get me."

"Are you ok? Jesus Christ I can't believe this! Michael I cant believe this! How do you know this line isn't being tapped?"

"It's a Company phone. Listen Linc, wheres Sara?"

"Sara's safe Mike, she's good."

Michael let out a long sigh, a lump forming in his throat.

"You've got a son Michael, a beautiful boy. He's amazing." A sob escaped from his mouth. A son. A little boy. His and Sara's precious son.

"Lincoln, please, I need to get back. Please help me."

"Anything bro, just tell me where."

"Remember when we used to speak, back in Fox River and in Sona. You remember right?"

Lincoln confirmed.

"Good. Now listen, listen carefully. At a 3.15 I'll be at the bus shelter, looking at the statue. I herd its gonna be 90 degrees tomorrow, you got that?"

Michael would be standing at the statue tomorrow, the shelter at a 90 degree angle from him.

"Ok Mike I got that. Oh and by the way, its you boy's 1st birthday tomorrow. Michael's gonna be one."

"Then get me back for that. Please."

"I'm on my way brother," Lincoln assured.

"Oh and Linc," Michael began. "Promise you won't breathe a word to Sara? Just in case something happens. I can't get her hopes up and dash them down again. It's not fair."

"You have my word."


	11. Chapter 11

California

The apartment was filled with noise, familiar faces and love. Blue balloons were scattered across the floor and party food was coving the table, much of it half eaten. It was Mikey's first birthday and Sara had thrown him a little party to celebrate. Sofia and LJ were present, as well as Sucre and Maricruz and their little Lila Maria, just over a year old.

"You need to watch those two Doc," Sucre laughed as Mikey and Lila played together. "They will get married and be the next generation of us!" Everyone laughed. Alex Mahone had sent a card and a gift to Mikey and although he wasn't as present in Sara and Lincoln's lives as Fernando was, he often checked up on the family.

"Do you know when Lincoln will be back?" Sara asked Sofia, cleaning Mikey's face which was covered with jam from the sandwich he had half chewed.

"Um, he said early evening," Sofia replied, a little sheepishly. "He said he had to go out of state to track down Mikey's gift, they didn't have it in the local Toys R Us."

Of course, this wasn't the truth. Lincoln had confided in Sofia about the phone call he received from his brother and swore her to secrecy. He didn't even tell LJ; he missed his uncle desperately and didn't want to bring his hopes up incase the worst happened.

"I wish he would tell me what he was getting Mikey!" Sara exclaimed.

"Knowing Linc it's probably baby's first AK47 or a miniature tank!" Sucre erupted in a loud laugh.

Sara slapped Sucre's arm playfully, smiling. Suddenly, a loud 'pop' was heard, followed by a baby's wails. Mikey had taken to chewing a xballoon that had popped in front of his face, scaring the life out of him. At first everyone had jumped. The noise was all to familiar of the events which span out over 8 months and no one had heard a gunshot since the whole ordeal ended. Sara scooped up her boy and comforted him.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie," she said, kissing his cheeks and holding him close. "It's only a balloon, don't cry." He immediately settled once in the arms of his mother. Sara was fiercely overprotective of her baby and sometimes didn't like the way she was so shielding, but after everything she had been through she would surely die if anything happened to her precious son. The love of her life had been cruelly taken from her in front of her eyes and her son was all she had.

Not liking the way Mikey had become the center of attention, Lila began to cry, extending her hands up to her father. Sucre lifted her up and kissed her nose.

"Oh baby, such an attention seeker, I wonder where you get that from!"

"Hey!" Maricruz exclaimed as everyone laughed.

Sara smiled at the sight of father and daughter and her heart sunk as the thought how Mikey would never know his daddy. He had his uncle Link who absolutely adored him, but it wasn't the same. Still, he had enough of his mother's love to make up for it and Sara told him everyday how much is daddy loved him. After both the babies had stopped crying, Sara put Mikey back on the floor and bought his presents over to him, a welcomed distraction. She helped him tear off the paper, much of which went straight into his mouth and seemed a lot more interesting than what was inside.

"Oh look Mikey, a train set!" Sara opened the last of the present from the Sucre's. "What do you say to Uncle Fernando and Auntie Mari? Thanks guys!"

"No worries doc, I hope he likes it and doesn't one day jump off a train into a river like C-Note did!"

"That, will never happen!" Sara giggled.

Mikey, or rather Sara, opened up the rest of the presents. LJ had given him an orange all-in-one with the words "locked up for 9 months" emblazoned across the front and Sofia presented Mikey with building bricks and a stuffed bear which said 'I love you Mikey' when it's tummy was pushed.

"Are you sure Lincoln didn't give an exact time to when he's back?" She asked Sofia again.

"He should be back any minute now," Sofia replied, happily. Lincoln had text her saying they were about 10 minutes away and he had Michael, safe and sound. She was so excited for Sara, her love was returning to him. And with that, the buzzer to her apartment went and Sara buzzed Linc in. He used his key to open the door and shouted to Sara.

"Can you give me a hand with this present Sar?"

"So much for Mr Muscles!" She yelled back. "I'm coming!"

As she poked her head outside the front door to find Lincoln, nothing could possible prepare her for what she saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara felt as though the world had stopped turning. Her heart was racing in her chest and her mouth was dry. She blinked a few times, not quite believing what she saw in front of her eyes. Her husband, Michael Scofield, was staring back at her, his bright blue eyes gazing straight into her soul. She took a couple of deep breaths and grabbed onto the door, aiding her to stand up. She felt as though someone had pulled the rug from under her feet and her head was spinning. This isn't real, she thought. This cant be real. And then she heard that familiar whisper that made it all real.

"Sara."

A sob, half a laugh and half a cry, escaped her throat and she grabbed hold of Michael, burying her head into his chest and holding him tightly. Her hold was so strong that her nails were digging into his back, even through his tee shirt. She needed to feel him; she needed confirmation that he was real. Tears began streaming down her face and she was crying, loud, body wrenching sobs.

"Oh God, oh God," she cried. Michael wrapped his strong arms around his wife and rested his head on hers, breathing in her sweet scent. God, how he missed her, his better half and his best friend. Tears leaked out of his eyes and fell onto Sara's hair.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, shhh," he said, wrapping his arms tighter round her body and just holding her close. "Look at me, Sara."

It took a couple of seconds for her to pull away from the safety of his chest and gaze up at him for the first time in over a year and a half. He looked exhausted but those blue eyes still shone for her. Michael took in all of Sara's features. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and noticed how distant they were. They were full of hurt and pain and upset and he knew it was because of him.

"Michael, how?" Sara spoke after she caught her breath. "I thought you were dead! All this time I blamed myself and thought you were dead!"

"Hey, this was never your fault, you hear me? None of this is because of you. The Company found me after I got you out of there. Kept me locked up and tried to make me join them. They said they would hurt you and the baby if I said no."

Sara's blood ran cold. Hadn't they been through enough in the hands of those monsters?

"But I'm here now, Sara, I'm here and I promise you are safe. Look at me."

He took her face in his hands. "Your even more beautiful than when I first saw you. Please don't cry, it breaks my heart when you cry." He ran his thumb over Sara's soft lips before laying a soft kiss on them. Sara melted into him, taking in every inch of him. She had longed for this moment for so long and here, by some sort of a miracle, Michael was stood and she was back in his arms. This was the only place on earth she felt safe. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as she breathed him in, her heart melting in her chest.

"The only thing that kept me going was you Sara, you were safe and that was all I needed to know."

"Uncle Mike?!" Their moment was cut short by LJ who stopped dead in his tracks. He was heard by Sucre, who came bounding out of the room.

"What the hell? Papi?"

LJ ran and threw himself on his uncle, he too crying.

"You put us through hell!" He said, wiping away tears. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok kiddo, it looks like you did a good job taking care of my wife, thank you."

Michael stepped forward and he and Sucre grabbed onto each other, fresh tears form both of them.

"My God Papi, we thought you were dead!"

"You haven't got rid of me that easily!" Michael replied. He looked up as he heard two babbling babies in the room.

"Michael, come and meet your son." Sara's soft voice was recognizable from a million miles away.

Michael was greeted by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, the love of his life holding onto an absolutely gorgeous baby boy. He was spitting image of his father. Michael dissolved into floods of tears and he took the boy from Sara's arms and cradled him close.

"My boy," he whispered, kissing his forehead. "Your so beautiful. Just like your mummy." He looked at him in awe, studying every tiny detail about him. Mikey smiled up at his daddy; it was as though he knew exactly who was holding him.

"I can't believe you're really mine. Thank you for keeping Mummy going, Happy Birthday little man."


	13. Chapter 13

It had taken every inch of willpower Michael possessed not to sneak into the shower while Sara was in there, but he didn't want to intrude on her personal time. She'd had such a shock today. A good shock, but she was still very shaken up nonetheless. Instead, he stood by his son's cot and gazed over him as he slept. His little lips were pushed together and he was spread out like a starfish on his back, clutching his favourite teddy, a small dog that LJ had got him when he was born. Michael placed the thin quilt over his little body from where he had kicked it off and kissed the top of his head. He couldn't get over how perfect his little boy was.

"I'm sorry I missed out on your first year," he whispered, stroking his cheek. "I can only imagine all the fun you must have had with mummy and Linc and LJ and Sofia but I wish I was there to share your milestones with you. But I promise you, when all this is over, we will have a normal, happy life and every single achievement in your life will make me the proudest daddy in the world."

"Over?" Sara said as she watched Michael. "I thought this was over. Your free now."

He sighed. He was dreading this conversation with Sara and didn't want to break her heart all over again.

There are still 5 Company members out there Sar," he began, looking straight at her. "Well four, one of them turned and helped me escape that hell they were keeping me in. as long as they are out there they will never give up hunting me. Then you and Mikey, Linc and LJ, I can't have that risk."

"But its just four of them now, they won't find us."

Michael walked to Sara and took both her hands in his.

"You know what they are capable of, Sara, we witnessed first hand how they go about things. I have a son now. I can't put him in danger."  
Sara looked at the floor. He was right, it wasn't just about them anymore.

"How will you find them?' She looked up at Michael with her big hazel eyes, a look of innocence worn on her face. She looked so young and naive, it broke Michael's heart.

"I can track them back to the place where they were keeping me. The leader, a woman called Louise, was there everyday and if I can find her I'm pretty sure I can find all the others. They are weaker now, but not completely defeated."

"Who are we doing this with? Linc? Sucre?"

"Sara, you can't come with us this time. You need to stay with Mikey. If something happens-"

"Nothing will happen!" She interrupted. "We can do this, we did it last time!"

"Sara if we both go and something happens to the both of us who's going to be there to raise our son? He will be left without parents I'm not doing that to him. No way!"

Sara hadn't thought about that.

"I can't lose you again," she whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears. Michael pulled her close and held her.

"You won't lose me, I'm coming back."

"You have no idea what it was like! I cried everyday you were gone. I was functioning, not living. I don't know how to live without you Michael, there were times I wanted to end it all and I would have done if it wasn't for Mikey."

"No Sara, don't speak like that. I'm so sorry you had to endure that but I'll be back ok? Me, Linc, Mahone and Kellerman will go. Maricruz is pregnant and Sucre said he wouldn't leave her again. I understand him and that's fine."

"Wait, Kellerman? Isn't he running for congress?" Sara exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he wants to be present when we finish them off once and for all."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You, Mickey, LJ and Sofia will go stay in a safe house tomorrow until we return ok? I'm not taking any chances, especially not when my family have been threatened and tortured so many times."

"Do you think they will come here?" She asked.

"Possibly. I'm not sure. But I want your full safety at all times and it will help me knowing your safer that you might be here."

"I'm scared, Michael," Sara said quietly.

"Hey, everything will be just fine ok?" He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"And if its not?"

"It will be, I promise you."

Somehow Sara believed him and edged closer to him than she already was. A sudden strong wave of desire flushed through her body. She hadn't had any contact with her husband in way more than a year and a half and standing next to him naked in nothing but a bath towel was suddenly making her very hot. It was as if Michael could sense this and his lips found hers. He gently pulled off her towel, which left her naked, and his hands began to roam her mesmerizingly soft skin. A small moan escaped her mouth and her hands moved to his torso and tugged at his tee shirt until he clambered out of it and out of Lincoln's tracksuit bottoms and they both fell to the bed next to them.

"I have dreamt about this time and time again," he murmured, as he straddled her and kissed her dangerously. Sara's hands gripped the back of his neck as he planted sensual kisses all over her neck. His soft lips moved down to her breasts and with a motion as light as a feather, he gently sucked on them. Sara shivered, the familiarity of his tender touch flooding back to her.

"Please, I need you," she moaned, desperate to feel Michael.

"Not yet Sar," he replied, his tongue drawing a line down to in between her legs. She gasped as his tongue found its way there and stimulated her spot and after a couple of minutes she exploded, moans and groans leaving her lips as she shuddered with pleasure. He came back up and kissed her, before settling in between her legs and entering her so slowly that she could have cried from sheer pleasure. The wave built up again as he made slow, beautiful love to her and as she reached the top of the wave she let go of everything she had and surrendered to him. He too let go, and never felt a feeling like the one he had that moment. He kissed her, so delicately, and tears fells from her eyes from the joy of that moment and from fear that it could be their last.


	14. Chapter 14

Not much was said the following morning. Sara was packing some of her belongings up that she might need at the safe house and was contemplating how much stuff she would need for Mikey. Sofia and LJ were doing the same at theirs, Sofia furious with Lincoln for leaving. Sara empathized with her, but she also thought that Sofia hadn't been with Lincoln right from the start. Sara knew why they had to go but it was killing her all the same. She picked up her favourite photo from next to her bed and sighed, staring it at for a little while.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Michael said, watching her from the doorway. He observed her facial expressions and his heart sunk at the thought of leaving her again. He loved her so much, to the point where it wasn't healthy. She was his absolute everything. He was the reason he fought off The Company for so long, her and Lincoln, but most of all her.

"The best and worst day of my life."

"How did it all go so wrong?" Sara said, sliding the photo into her bag she had packed.

"If it didn't go wrong, I wouldn't have met you, I am thankful for that. But no offence, I wouldn't have said no to meeting you in a bar, or somewhere normal!"

She laughed. "I second that!"

"Come here," Michael opened his arms out to her. Sara nestled her body against his and welcomed his familiar and comforting scent. He kissed the top of her head. "My beautiful wife. You know how good it feels to call you my wife?"

"Almost as good as calling you my husband." She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes glowing with love.

"I'm coming back Sara, and when I do I will make up for every second I missed when I was gone. I'll be a good father and I will love you for the rest of my life."

"I don't doubt that for a second," she replied, her eyes closed. "You are the best man I have ever met and I am so blessed to have you in my life. Just come back in one piece please."

There was a loud knock on the door, which interrupted them, and they could hear the muffled voices of Lincoln, LJ and Sofia.

"Time to go," Michael said quietly and opened the door.

The safe house was in Idaho and had taken half a day's fast drive to arrive. It had three bedrooms, bulletproof windows and was built of large open space. Kellerman had organized 5 secret service agents to guard the house 24/7 and he and Mahone were already there by the time the others had arrived. Sara flinched at the sight of him again and as she got out the car holding a sleeping Mikey, she could only so much as nod at him in acknowledgement. She embraced Alex though, grateful to see him again. After taking all the bags inside, Paul introduced the agents to everyone. He also said that no one could leave the house and their only way of communication would be through , the social website and the messages couldn't be too explicit in their whereabouts.

"Time to get going!" Kellerman said rather loudly. The sound of his voice made Sara's blood curdle. Sofia began to cry.

"I'll be gone a week, tops," Lincoln said hugging her tight. "Everything will be ok and I'll be back before I know it." He kissed her and she hugged him back ferociously.

"Please be careful Lincoln," she pleaded in her Spanish drawl. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Look after everyone son," he said, pulling his son in for a hug then ruffling his hair. "You're the man now!"

"I love you dad," LJ replied. "Be careful."

"I love you too son," he kissed his forehead tenderly.

Michael picked up his son and cuddled him, his infant smell suddenly so precious and tender.

"Look after Mummy," he said. "And when I'm back we have the rest of our lives to make up for lost time, I promise." He kissed Mikey and stroked his cheeks and carefully handed him to Lincoln so he could say goodbye to his wife.

"You'd better be bloody careful," Sara said as she held onto him desperately, savoring every inch of him.

"I will Sara, I promise everything will be ok."

"I can't lose you again, I'd die."

"You won't. I love you so much."

"Oh God, I love you too, more than you can imagine."

She let go of him and he kissed her wedding band before whispering "forever". She didn't cry; part of her believed that he would be back soon and she held onto that thought.

"You boys better bring my husband back in one piece of you'll have me to worry about!"

"And that threat is enough to make sure he's back safe and sound!" Alex joked. "We'll be in contact Sara, don't worry."

A good few hours of fast driving later, the four of them had returned to Washington State and to the building where Michael had been kept for so long. It was an old, unused medical facility and The Company had bought it and was housing patients and potential recruits there. From the outside it looked like an ordinary apartment block, a little shabby but nothing too bad. It was dusk and all the lights were off in the block apart from one, right at the top of the building. Most of the windows were small and there was one door at the side; it was metal and looked thick and extremely hard to break down. Typical Company.

"Only one entry point," Paul said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Alex exclaimed. "10/10 for observation."

"Shut it Mahone."

"Enough, keep your voices down," Michael said. "We don't know who's guarding this place."

"Only one way to find out," Lincoln began and walked over to the entrance to the building. He tried pulling on the handle but it was locked, unsurprisingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he heard a deep voice behind him and the click of a gun.

* * *

Anyone still reading?! Appreciate it if you are!


	15. Chapter 15

Lincoln froze. It had been a long, long time since he had a gun pointed at his head and the last time he had actually been shot was by his own mother. Well, adoptive mother. But he could never forget that sound. Ever.

"Go on then, shoot me!" He turned around and came face to face with a secret service agent. 1 of the 4 people that still worked for the company. He was about 6'2, dusty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't look like a typical agent. But then again, who was a typical agent? It took Paul every fiber in his body not to shoot him. As much as they all wanted this Company member dead, he could lead them to the rest of them.

"Oh, believe me, I would love to finish the job off that those incompetent idiots in Fox River couldn't quite manage. But seeing how pathetic you looked after Christina shot you and left you to bleed dry is an image I would like in my head for one more moment." He laughed, a cold, callous laugh, right before Michael punched him hard in the face. He fell to the floor and got up a second later and tried to fight back but both Michael and Alex kicked him down. They took his gun and his wallet.

He was called Adam Rimes. There was nothing else in his wallet to indicate whom he worked for. A few hundred dollars in cash, a couple of credit cards and a photo of a pretty girl, his girlfriend Michael supposed as he didn't wear a ring on his left finger. Lincoln and Paul hoisted him into the car and into the back seat. He was unconscious but would wake soon enough; he didn't take the full effect of Michael and Alex's beating. Now with the risk of being seen by someone, they sped off back in the direction they came from and pulled over about 10 miles later, onto a deserted road. Now, the wait for Adam to wake up began.

"Like I said, I ain't telling you guys anything!" Adam spat out a mouthful of blood as he answered Paul's questions the same way each time.

"God dammit!" Lincoln shouted, grabbing him by the neck and squeezing it. "Tell us where Louise is or you will get a bullet through your stupid head you hear me?"

Adam laughed. "I ain't saying nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Alex began. "Who's this then?" He held the photo up to Adam's face and a look of terror filled his eyes.

"I'm FBI and it won't take me long at all the locate the whereabouts of this woman now will it?"

"You hurt her…" he began.

"WHERE IS LOUISE?" Lincoln was losing his temper. Michael pushed him back as he swung for Adam.

"I…I swear I don't know!" He whimpered. "I swear!"

"Bullshit!" Mahone replied, throwing the photo of the girl at Adam.

"I swear! I'm employed to guard that building and that's it! I don't get told who goes in or out, I just keep watch and kill anyone who tried to gain unlawful access."

"How moral of you." Michael sneered. "Has she been in that building today?"

"Yes, but she left. And I swear, I swear to God I have no idea where she was going. That's the God's honest truth."

"Was she alone?"

"No, she was with her husband."

"Is he Company?" Paul asked.

"Yes, he's part of it. I didn't even wanna work for her but she threatened Gabby, my fiancée. Please don't hurt her, I'm telling you the truth!"

"I believe you jackass," Alex said, sighing. "The company killed my son, they took his son and they tortured his wife." He pointed at Lincoln and then Michael.

"And then they threw his wife into prison, to rot, while she war pregnant."

"I know." His voice was quiet. "I don't agree with anything they do but it was either the life of my fiancée or work for them. So I guess you know which one won the toss up."

"Help us find her," Michael began. "Help us find her and we take her and her husband down and you won't have to fear them again."

"I…I uh…"

"You will have us to fear instead," Lincoln said. "And that's a promise."

"Ok, ok whatever. Just don't hurt my girl, please, she's pregnant."

The four of them, with a little input from Adam, devised a plan. They would visit the home of Louise and Francis, her husband, an unannounced visit of course, and simply get rid of them. Well, not simply, but it was what had to be done. Adam would locate all the private files in their house and on their computer and publish all the Company secrets online, to the media, to anyone who would listen. And then they would be done, for good!


	16. Chapter 16

This is only a short chapter, kind of just to show how Sara and Co are holding up!

* * *

Sara was going out of her mind. She couldn't leave the house, she was under constant watch, Mikey was grizzly from the lack of fresh air and the boredom and above all the was desperately worried about Michael. None of the 4 men had posted anything on the social networking website and she was worried. She knew that they were obviously busy but she longed to here even a single word from him to know he was ok. She knew Michael, he was tough and resilient and passionate and he would be back, she was sure of it. But she wanted a conformation.

Sofia was just as worried. She knew Lincoln was tough but a bullet was tougher. She prayed he was fine and the two women found small comfort in talking to one another about life of the run and Sara shared stories from before Sofia had come on the scene. LJ was trying to be strong; he would take Mikey off Sara's hands and play with him, try and reassure his aunt and his stepmother but he too was scared. He hated being caught up in all of this and longed for a normal teenage life. He adored his family but was wanted some normality. He was worried that the past two years would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sara refreshed the page for what felt like the thousandth time today, and still nothing. She sighed. He's gonna be ok, she told herself, it's Michael after all. One more refresh and she would give Mikey his bath. And then, a few post popped up. Her heart almost stopped with excitement.

"Sofia! LJ!" She called. "Come quick!"

They both dashed to her.

"What is it?" LJ asked. "What?!"

"Someone's left a message!"

"Open it then!" Sofia said impatiently.

It was posted by Michael. "Were ok. Some progress on the picnic, Big Bear sends his love to you S and mini L. Forever, S."

It was in some code, of course. Picnic stood for the mission and Big Bear was Lincoln. It was what Sofia called Lincoln and up until now thought no one else knew! She smiled and blushed. 'Forever, S' was for Sara; Michael always said to her that they were forever and she hoped to God that he meant that at that moment. She picked up Mikey and cuddled him.

"Daddy's ok little one, he loves you and will be back soon." She kissed her son's soft dark hair and prayed to hear from him tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Lincoln slowly wound the car down the country road, looking for 'Beech House'. It was, according to Adam, where Louise and her husband lived and Adam would be their 'bait'. He'd knock on the door, pretend there was a problem at the facility and then the 4 of them would barge in and start searching for information. They weren't even sure what they were looking for but if they discovered anything that showed the Company as corrupt then that was enough for them. Michael would much rather see them rot in Prison than kill them there and then but Lincoln, Alex and Paul had other ideas. The company were responsible for so many deaths and so many connected to them; Cameron, Veronica, Frank, Bruce, plus all the people they had tortured, including Sara and LJ. But it would stop, today, if there were any luck.

"It's this one," Adam croaked. "Number 145. Beech House."

A metal fence and numerous fur trees to block out the surroundings surrounded the house. Anyone would think they had something to hide; they most likely did.

"It's gonna be guarded though, there's usually two of them here."

"Don't worry about them," Paul said twisting his gun in his hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"Adam. You have to go to the house and tell them there is some sort of problem back at the facility. Lincoln and me will take care of the guards and Alex and Michael will start looking in the house. Once the guards are taken care of and Louise and Francis are safely held you will work with us ok?"

"If they get free and find out I am part of this they will kill my fiancée! They will go after all our families and for what?!"

"Then we better make sure that wont happen!"

Adam's heart was pounding in his chest as he pressed the buzzer to the gate surrounding the house. The eyeball recognition scanned his eye and the gate opened. He walked to the front door and held his breath as he rung the chiming doorbell. Louise opened it.

"Adam?" She exclaimed, holding her hand up to her mouth. "Why are you covered in blood? What happened?"

"There's a problem at the facility," he began, although he didn't have to feign the terror in his voice. He was ashamed to admit that he was scared of this woman, but any fuck up and his fiancée's life would be at stake. "Some guys with guns stormed the place. Said they were looking for the information, I don't know what information but they said they wanted 'the information'."

All of a sudden there was the unmistakable sound of gun fire.

"What the…." Louise said looking round. But noting could prepare her for what she had just laid her eyes upon. Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. The two men she had worked so hard to take down and kill and here they were, on her and her husband's property.

Michael smirked at her.

"Hello Louise."

* * *

The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I just wanted to kinda set the scene!


	18. Chapter 18

Louise was frozen to the spot she stood on. The sight of Michael and Lincoln had knocked her for six and she was not expecting to see either one of them. After Michael had escaped from her she hadn't bothered sending people to come after him. There were only four Company members left at that point; Phelpes had shot himself in the mouth, Adam had turned on her and now it was just she and Francis. She panicked for a moment.

"What do you want?" She hissed at the brothers.

"What do you think?" Lincoln replied, pulling his gun from the band of his jeans. Louise inhaled slowly.

"Look, lets come to a compromise, we can work something out, and I'm sure." Her desperation was sickening, Michael observed. Suddenly, they could all hear a gunshot coming from inside the house. Lincoln grabbed Louise, who struggled against his grip, and followed Michael into the house.

"Paul! Alex!" Lincoln called out.

"Were ok, just a little warning for old Francis here," Paul replied.

"Good," Linc called back. "Sit down and down you dare move." He shoved Louise down on the sofa and taped her arms together, followed by her legs with some heavy-duty industrial tape.

"Keep an eye on her," he instructed to Adam. "If she tried to escape, blow her brains out. And if you try anything, and I mean anything, I will find you, and your girl, and you will regret the day you were born! You hear me?"

"Chill out," Adam replied. "I'm staying put ok?"

Michael and Lincoln raced up the vast staircase and into one of the bedrooms. Paul had tied Francis to the bed and Alex was rooting through filing cabinets for any information he could find out about The Company.

"There aren't going to be any paper copies of anything Alex, they aren't that stupid."

"There has to be something," Alex said to Michael as he rooted through reams of paperwork.

"Try the computer."

Alex switched the monitor on of the computer; it greeted him with a password.

"Give me the password." He said to Francis.

"Never," he said, a smirk on his face. Paul punched him.

"Give him the password!"

"No!" He said, spitting out blood.

"I think you are misunderstood," Paul said slowly. "Give Alex the password to your computer. Now!"

"You'll have to kill me!" Francis sure was putting up a fight.

"Oh no, your not escaping that easily. Adam! Bring Louise up here now!"

"You leave her alone!" Francis yelled.

"Shut up! You chose to do this the hard way, so be it!"

Adam dragged Louise up the stairs and into the bedroom. She was whimpering.

"Shut up," Lincoln said. "Not so nice when someone threatens you now is it?"

"Give me the password to the computer Francis," Paul said smiling at him. "Or your wife here will get a little bullet through her brain."

Louise shrieked and began to cry.

"Please don't kill me," she cried.

"I said shut up!" Lincoln bellowed back. "Your desperation is sickening! Tell me, is this how my son or Sara begged you to spare their lives huh?"

"That was not my idea!" She replied. "Please! Don't do this! Whatever you want, just name it."

"The fucking password!"

"Louise, no!" Francis said.

"It doesn't matter anymore Frank," Louise began. "Either way we will die, hopefully it will be before all our mess comes out."

"Louise you don't mean this…"

"The password is USAisours2010."

Alex tapped in the letters and held his breath, "I'm in!"

The four men gathered round the computer and looked in awe at the things that were being pulled up in front of their very eyes.

"Looks like we've hit the fucking jackpot boys!" Paul looked like the cat that had just got the cream.

There was a folder on the desktop named "Targets". It was a list of names and photos matching the names, of people the Company wanted captured and dead. Alex scrolled down slowly. His breath caught in his throat as the photo of his dead son shone back at him from the screen. He was paralyzed for a moment, the memory of discovering his son's dead body emblazoned in his mind. He was only 5 years old, an innocent child caught up in the crossfire of this war. Rising from his chair, he picked it up and hurled it across the room to where Louise was sitting. It caught her square in the face and she yelped out in pain.

"YOU ANIMAL!" He yelled. "Was it not enough you killed an innocent child but you had to keep a document that you murdered him?" He pulled out his gun and shot her in the shoulder, deliberately keeping her alive.

"That's for Cameron and don't worry there's plenty more where that came from!" He kicked the door and punched the wall repeatedly, not stopping even when his knuckles were covered in blood.

Paul carried on scrolling down the list and the group wasn't surprised to see their faces shining back; LJ and Sara were on there too. Paul quickly emailed the whole document to himself and to the local media, the Senator and put it on Google. They also found a document with plans to 'get rid' of the current President and make way for the vice president who happened to be Francis to come into power. Similar to how Caroline Reynolds had done, but she stepped down after a few months. Again, Paul circulated the information around.

"It would be more humane to kill you both slowly and painfully, but the vote is that you two will rot in prison for the rest of your lives."

"Please, you don't understand…" Louise gasped through the pain of her shoulder.

"Oh, yes I think we do," Michael said. "You have built this corrupt organization on the murder of hundreds of innocent people. You have ruined countless lives like it was nothing! It's your turn to suffer now."

He opened his cell phone and made an anonymous 999 call stating a disturbance at the property and the four of them plus Adam made a run for it back to the car. They had done it. The Company was no longer! They were weak and it hadn't taken long but they were finally free, once and for all. There was one place Michael wanted to be now and that was back with his beautiful wife and his son.

"Come on boys," Lincoln finally said, breaking the silence. "Lets get some beers, lets get fucked up and celebrate!"

* * *

Just two more chapters left!


	19. Chapter 19

Lincoln came bounding through the door of the safe house, anxious to see his son and his girlfriend. They hadn't been gone long and the job took a lot quicker to complete than anyone had anticipated but it was finally over. Forever. They really were free this time and boy, it felt amazing!

"LJ!" He bellowed as he stepped past one of the guards and rushed inside. "Sofia! Sara! LJ!"

Michael came in a second after him, his entrance a lot less dramatic. He just wanted to scoop his son into his arms and hold his wife and tell her it was all over.

"Dad!" LJ bolted down the stairs two by two and jumped into his father's arms. Any normal 18 year old would regard this behavior as 'soft', but LJ wasn't a regular 18 year old and his family was anything but normal!

"Son!" Lincoln said, hugging him tight. "Are you ok? Is Sofia and Sara alright?"  
"Yeah dad, were fine! Are you?"

"I'm great son, its over. It's all done, we never have to look over our shoulders again." He kissed the top of his son's head and vowed never to put him in such danger ever again. He released him from his grip to make room for Sofia.

"Lincoln!" Sofia ran over to her boyfriend and leapt on him, almost knocking him over in the process. She kissed him and told him how glad she was that he was ok, then burst into tears. But for Michael, the only thing he could focus on was the most beautiful sight in front of him.

"Sara," he said quietly, taking her and his son into his arms and holding them tightly. Mikey whined in the middle, not understanding what all the fuss was about.

"I'm home little man," Michael said, taking him into his arms and kissing his little button nose. "Daddy's home and we're a proper family now, I promise." Michael passed Mikey over to LJ and then wrapped his arms firmly around Sara. He could feel her body exhale under his grip and he held her that little bit tighter. She looked up at him and her lips met his. He took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly.

"Oh Michael," she began. "Your ok."

"I'm fine Sara, I promise. Everything's going to be ok now."  
And she believed him.

They had put Mikey to bed together, for the very first time. Well, Sara had put Mikey to bed and Michael had just fussed over his son! Michael planted small kisses on his chubby cheeks as he dozed off, totally oblivious to the world around him.

"How the hell did something so precious come out of this mess?" He asked, his arms around Sara body.

"Because what he have is beautiful," she replied. "And I'm thankful everyday for him. He's perfect."

"He is," Michael said, smiling. "Of course he is, he takes after his mother!"

He leant in and kissed Sara, gently at first, but it didn't take long for her hungry tongue to invade his mouth. One of his hands ran through her soft hair and the other pulled her even tighter to him round her waist. She moaned softly as she felt her inhibitions leave her body and literally ripped Michael's shirt off his chest. Lovemaking could wait, she thought. She was relieved to see her husband and wanted to show him how much so. Michael's hands moved from holding her tightly to pull off her clothes and as she stood next to him in nothing but a pair of knickers he placed his lips upon her neck and kissed and licked her.

"Michael," she murmured. They fell onto the bed and Sara found herself on top of Michael, still kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Mrs Scofield, you are something else!" He said sexily, his blue eyes glowing at his wife.

"I suggest you stop talking Michael and remove your boxers!" She slowly peeled her underwear off, her gaze not leaving Michael's.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that," Michael began. "I don't know how much self control I have left in me!" And with that, she straddled Michael and painfully slowly, mounted him and slid down the length of him. A groan escaped his mouth and as Sara began working on top of him her deep breaths and moans turned him on even more. She was so amazingly beautiful, he thought. Her pert breasts bounced as she worked on Michael and every so often she closed her eyes and bit her lip, a sight so sexual. Michael gently caressed her nipples and he felt her tense up; he knew she was close.

"Michael," she whispered, her body close to tipping over the edge.

"Let it go Sara," he replied. And she did. She arched her back and moaned Michael's name, her nails clawing away at his chest. And with that, Michael released, grabbing tightly onto her body and holding her as he shuddered with pleasure.

She collapsed onto him and he instinctively enveloped her in a warm embrace. He kissed her temple. "I love you Sara."

"I love you too Michael," and she burst into tears. She clung to Michael, sobbing her heart out into his chest.

"Hey," he said gently. "I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about. It's ok Sara, it's going to be ok."

She cried into him for a little while; Michael just held her. He knew why, she was relieved. Her family now had the freedom they deserved and the sudden realisation had overwhelmed her. She and Michael had been though a hell of a lot together and she was praying for this day.

"Promise me that it will always be me and you," she asked him quietly.

"I swear, Sara, its always you and I. For the rest of my life, until the day I die." He smiled at her, placing a gently kiss on her lips. "I love you more than words can say Sara, I'd die if I didn't have you in my life."

"So would I," she said back. "When you were dead, well when I thought you were dead, I was dead inside. I was functioning, but I wasn't living. God Michael I missed you so much, I saw you everywhere I went. And then you turned up and you were alive and you left again to kill these people. I was so scared."

"Listen," he said. "I will never ever leave your side again. And that's a promise. My job is keeping you and Mikey safe and happy and that is a job I will do for the rest of my life. You're my soul mate Sara, you are my happy ending and my new beginning."

She smiled and pushed herself as close as she could to Michael. They lay in silence for a few minutes. A thought popped into Michael's head as he cradled her.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"What?" Sara was startled. "We're already married!" She let out a small giggle.

"I know, but lets do it again. Properly, with everyone we care about around us. The happiest moment of my life was watching you walk down the beach to me with that huge smile on your face. But that memory will always be tainted with what happened after. You deserve the wedding of your dreams and I want to make that happen. So what do you say Sara, will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

15 months later…

It was almost time. Sara was incredibly nervous and she didn't even know why. She was marrying the absolute love of her life, again, but why was she so nervous?! Pull yourself together Sara! She said to herself as she looked back at the reflection in the mirror. A small smile appeared on her lips; It was exactly how she wanted herself to look. Her dress, a strapless silk fitted gown with a lace ribbon doing up the back, skimmed her curves and reached the floor, leaving a 4 foot train behind her. Her make up was simple and elegant and her auburn hair fell in curls around her face and down her back. She stood there and imagined Michael kissing her naked shoulders and slowly undoing the ribbon on her dress and then…

"Sara, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, yes, I'm ready."

Henry Pope walked in and stopped just after the doorway. Sara had asked him to give her away; he was a good friend of her father's and had always looked out for Sara when he could. Although he didn't share Sara's love for Michael at first, he saw how in love she was with him and had agreed to give her away.

"Wow, you look beautiful Sara!" He gushed. "Your father would be so proud."

"I wish he was here today," she said quietly.

"Hey, he is, he's watching over your, I'm sure of that. Now, are you ready to get married?"

Michael stood nervously at the altar. He felt like he was getting married for the very first time. They had picked a small church in Chicago to renew their vows after moving back there with the whole family. His best man, Lincoln, was stood next to him, repeatedly telling him to calm down. He was nervous, but couldn't be happier. All their friends were here; Sucre and Maricruz with little Lila, Alex, Felicia and their 5 month old son Thomas-Cameron, C-Note, his wife and their daughter Dee Dee, as well as LJ and his girlfriend and a heavily pregnant Sofia. Katie, Sara's old work colleague was here with her family and even Paul had managed to come along with his sister. Mikey was perched on LJ's knee, not knowing what was going on but enjoying the fuss from all of Michael and Sara's friends.

"She's late," Michael whispered to Lincoln. "Why is she late? Is she not coming?"  
"Relax bro," Lincoln replied. "Brides are always late!" And just as he said that, the organ chimed the wedding music and the guests stood up. Michael turned around and the sight took his breath away. She looked like an angel and Michael wondered how it was possible for her to look even more beautiful than she already was, but she did. His eyes clouded over with happy tears and he tried to discreetly wipe his eyes. His eyes caught hers and she smiled and Michael had never seen a smile more radiant and loving in his entire life.

"You look so beautiful," he said as she stood next to him at the alter.

They said their vows, ones which they had written themselves, and there wasn't a dry eye in the whole church. Every single person was so happy for them. The couple had been dragged through hell and back and standing there together, witnessing their love for one another, was such a beautiful sight. As Michael kissed his bride and everyone clapped, tears of joy rolled down both of their faces and this time they knew that the really did have the rest of their lives together.


End file.
